


a smile, a hug

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Many seem to think Slenderman is in full control of the Manor, but they are wrong. Masky is the dad of the manor, and he brings them all together.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky & Everyone
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Kudos: 17





	a smile, a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today’s prompt is “Masky is the dad of the Manor”! Hope you like it!

Most who didn’t live inside the Manor would believe that Slenderman was the head of its inhabitants, but they would be wrong.

Masky, the one who had brought them all together, who had stopped and saved them all equally— he was the one who had their undivided loyalty. So when Masky was hurt, they all stepped up to take care of him.

Slender didn’t care about whether the Manor’s inhabitants were loyal to it or not, so they were allowed to continue.

Oftentimes Masky would get sick and would be nursed back to health by the Manor’s residents.

They cared for him and were cared for in return.

Masky checked up on them, tried to cook, and even tried his best to bond with them. He’d play games with BEN, spar with Jeff, and would enforce a dinner to hang out with everyone.

Masky took care of them, so they took care of him.

They would cook, clean, do whatever it took to lift his mood.

Sure, they may have all done horrible things, but they all deserved a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wish I could have expanded more on it but the words weren’t really coming today :/. Tomorrow’s prompt is “Hanahaki AU” so I’ll have more fun with that! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
